


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #3

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200407--《EP3. 愛會如春日般歸來》
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897
Kudos: 1





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #3

**Author's Note:**

> 200407  
> \--  
> 《EP3. 愛會如春日般歸來》

從漢江的景色帶入再慢慢拉遠，找了找路旁的行人和花樹，最後聚焦在愜意躺在野餐布上的兩人。

微風輕拂，吹開了今天的序幕。

「昇植哥，昇植哥。」鄭秀彬將手放在姜昇植的胸上搖晃姜昇植的身體，看起來是想叫他起床。

「……秀……」姜昇植小聲喃喃，聽不清楚的鄭秀彬緩緩低頭靠近。

「你說什麼？」

「秀彬尼～今天也好可愛，哇啊啊啊啊～」

姜昇植突然起身嚇得鄭秀彬反射性的打了一下他的手臂，然後瞪著到剛剛為止都在假睡的姜昇植，手往後用力捏了一把姜昇植的屁股。

鏡頭只拍到鄭秀彬的手往後放，看團綜的粉絲應該不會發現他在捏姜昇植的屁股，但那是以姜昇植忍住痛沒發出聲為前提。

「啊！呀鄭秀彬……很痛。」姜昇植不是第一次被鄭秀彬偷捏屁股，但是今天的力道大到讓他想哭，不就是裝個睡有這麼嚴重嗎。

「是哥不好哦，怎麼可以這樣嚇人。」鄭秀彬語氣平靜說得理直氣壯，看向離兩人有些距離的鏡頭，手又撫上姜昇植的臀部輕輕撫摸，像是在給予安慰。

「好的，總之我們現在人在哪裡呢？」雙手合掌想要裝作若無其事地進行主持，背景音樂配合姜昇植的狀態播放他們的出道曲。

「大概大家看到今天的開頭就知道了吧，是漢江呢。」

「沒錯，今天要在漢江做什麼呢？」

「哥……別主持了，也就我們兩個而已……」

「哦，習慣了嘛。」

雖然知道姜昇植是隊內的MC擔當，但連在拍攝兩人團綜的情況下都要聽一整天的主持語調的話，實在是有點受不了。

「今天就是很普通的要在漢江吃東西度過哦～」

「已經都買好了，這裡有拉麵跟壽司，要從哪個開始吃呢？」

「雖然在漢江吃拉麵很常見，壽司是為什麼……」

鄭秀彬一問鏡頭便往食物拉近，拍到壽司的時候在旁邊打了幾個問號。

「嘿嘿，秀彬知道壽司用日文怎麼說嗎？」

「SU……SUBIN。」

「才不是，這是你的名字吧。」

「哦，你的名字！那個電影！」

「跑題了！」

知道壽司日文卻故意讓話題越跑越遠的鄭秀彬，看著姜昇植握拳顫抖假裝生氣的樣子笑著對他跳了一段FANCY。

「雖然這個發音也有點像但完全不是啦。」

「還是這個？」

鄭秀彬被再次吐槽於是立馬改跳ICY，兩首歌完全只有後面的音念起來像而已，姜昇植雙手抱頭吶喊，發出了無可奈何又沒辦法對他怎麼樣的Howling。

字幕也調皮的放了一段Howling的歌詞，穿插姜昇植在MV中飆高音時斷了一隻腳的鋼琴特寫，寫上 **我們昇植現在是精神崩潰了嗎ㅠㅠ**

「SUSHI……壽司的日文念法是SUSHI啦。」

「嗯～原來是SUSHI啊～」

鄭秀彬佯裝恍然大悟，臉頰旁邊被加上了一個燈泡發光的圖案，姜昇植將壽司拿在手上繼續開口。

「SUSHI，聽起來很像代表我們兩個的SUBSIK對吧？」

「嗯？」

「嗯？」

「這個有爭議吧，讓愛麗絲們投票好了。」

「為什麼啦，很像啊！」

鄭秀彬拿出手機用官方推特發起一個投票：

**[#秀彬]愛麗絲～覺得SUBSIK和SUSHI聽起來像嗎？PS.我覺得還好**

將投票截止時間設定為一小時後，將手機畫面對著姜昇植，並說我們一小時後再來看結果吧，姜昇植點點頭，開始拆開食物上的包裝。

「那就開始吃吧。」姜昇植將拆好的先遞給鄭秀彬，自己再拿起還沒拆的來拆。

「這個是鮪魚口味。」鄭秀彬將壽司放在手上，學著美妝Youtuber展示化妝品的手勢。

兩個人開始專心地吃著壽司，一時之間沒了對話，字幕開始出現一行一行的彩虹屁： **吃東西樣子好治癒ㅠㅠ只是看著就覺得身心得到了淨化，SUBSIK💛💙就是上天給予的救贖，此刻愛麗絲們的心情也是這樣的吧？**

只是吃東西感覺也有點無聊，好奇現在其他成員們在做什麼，姜昇植播打電話給林勢俊。

「喂？勢俊啊，有聽到嗎？」

「喂～有聽到哦。」

「你在幹嘛啊～」

「我跟燦哥還有勝宇哥在練習室～」

「韓勢跟秉燦呢？」

「宿舍啊～我們還能去哪嗎？」

「不愧是行動範圍只有宿舍、公司跟健身房的VICTON……」

姜昇植想到他們在漢江拍團綜的時候成員們也在練習，突然就覺得有點愧疚。

「你們也不要練得太累了啊。」

「嗯，我們有適度休息啦～不用擔心…啊，昇植哥你們現在是不是在拍節目！」

「對啊，開視訊吧。」

「好～愛麗絲～想你們了～」

鏡頭拉大姜昇植的手機畫面，畫面中的林勢俊正嘟著嘴對鏡頭比心，姜昇植就這樣把手機畫面對著鏡頭，另一隻手在嘴前比了噓。

鄭秀彬一邊吃著一邊對著鏡頭偷偷比了示意姜昇植很壞的動作，被以左下小框框的方式呈現，過了30秒林勢俊還在努力擺出各種姿勢向愛麗絲示愛，但也感覺姜昇植安靜太久了。

「昇植哥？」

「嗯，怎麼了？」

「我還要繼續打招呼嗎？」

「哦，抱歉，你讓燦尼跟勝宇哥也來打聲招呼吧。」

「好哦。」

林勢俊朝身後還在努力對動線的許燦和韓勝宇喊了一聲，讓他們過來打個招呼，沒多久許燦和韓勝宇也出現在視訊畫面裡。

「愛麗絲～嗨～吃飽了嗎？」

「哈囉，愛麗絲～」

許燦和韓勝宇同時朝鏡頭揮手，趁機想遮住在中間拿著手機的林勢俊的臉，姜昇植把手機轉向一直顧著吃壽司的鄭秀彬。

「唉唷，兔子寶寶在吃東西啦～」韓勝宇露出和藹可親的笑容看著鄭秀彬吃東西的樣子。

「好可愛，嗷嗚～」許燦雙手疊放在心口示意已經心空了。

聽見哥哥們的聲音，鄭秀彬抬頭瞪向手機畫面，有點生氣的樣子反而讓哥哥們變本加厲的繼續捉弄，直到林勢俊受不了喊了一句你們是覺得打視訊電話都不用錢的嗎才結束。

「那你們好好拍囉，掰～」

「掰掰～」

結束通話的時候壽司也差不多吃完了，鄭秀彬和姜昇植拿起泡麵暫時離開了野餐布上，鏡頭跟著他們拍兩人煮拉麵的樣子，要端回野餐布上吃的時候鄭秀彬作勢要撞姜昇植嚇得姜昇植差點手滑把拉麵倒了。

「感覺想起以前拍Me7Nam的時候了。」

「哇，好懷念。」

「應該不會偷偷放我們那時候在漢江吃麵的畫面吧？」

「拜託不要。」

兩人都聯想到以前拍團綜的時候曾經和許燦一起在漢江吃拉麵的回憶，開始一搭一唱地抱怨許燦當時一直用手碰到麵真的很髒，說完又連忙用雙手向鏡頭比了剪刀，暗示剪輯師剪掉剛剛那段抱怨，但剪輯師不但沒剪，還在旁邊加了 **ㅋㅋ** 的字幕。

「其實啊……有個TMI呢。」姜昇植邊看眼色邊瞄了幾眼鏡頭，吸著拉麵的鄭秀彬疑惑的看向他。

「每一集的標題都是經紀人想的……」

「噗。」

鄭秀彬差點噎到，看向舉著攝影機的經紀人。

「但是怎麼了嗎？為什麼突然說這個？」因為突然的TMI感到疑惑，夾著拉麵的手停下來等姜昇植繼續說。

「就是有留言說第二集標題跟內容不太一致啊，明明寫著宅家日常但是基本上還是在外面拍完了……」

「啊～那真的是有點……會覺得怪怪的呢。」

剪輯師用手機在旁錄下經紀人對於突如其來的爆料感到汗顏的反應，鄭秀彬吃了兩口麵後直視鏡頭向經紀人詢問。

「有想好今天的標題了嗎？」

攝影機點頭。

「是什麼呢？先跟我們說吧。」

姜昇植和鄭秀彬同時站起走向經紀人，讓經紀人小聲透露今晚團綜的標題是什麼。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

「嗯……」

鄭秀彬一邊爆笑邊走回去，姜昇植聽完則露出不能理解的表情。

「今天的也跟我們吃東西沒半點關係吧？」

「到底是為什麼？」

剪輯師幫忙聽了經紀人的回覆後用紙板寫給他們看，紙板上寫著： **就只是覺得歌詞寫得很好很想應用一下，昨天那個標題後面有打問號所以SAFE** 。

「才沒有SAFE勒，一樣不符合啊。」

「但是還蠻好笑的，乾脆到最後都走這種風格吧，哈哈。」

吐槽完經紀人的標題品味，鄭秀彬才想起他忘了要看推特的投票結果，趕緊打開官方推特查看。

「昇植哥你看，大家都覺得不像。」

投票結果是覺得像的有11%，覺得不像的有89%，鄭秀彬高舉著手機，像在舉勝利的火炬。

「呀，一定是你在後面打PS才會這樣。」姜昇植對投票結果感到不服，他相信只要鄭秀彬沒有在後面加PS，大多數人應該都覺得SUSHI跟SUBSIK聽起來就是很像。

「請接受事實哦。」

「SUBIN IS MY SUSHI……」

「昇植哥瘋了。」

姜昇植開始假裝自己是殭屍，一邊說著秀彬就是我的壽司一邊作勢要吃掉鄭秀彬，鄭秀彬跑到剪輯師身後，開始你追我躲的遊戲。

就這樣在漢江的草地上跑來跑去，直到差點撞上帶狗來散步的路人，兩人才停下來一邊跟路人說抱歉邊誇讚路人的小狗。

「我們下次去狗狗咖啡廳吧。」

「贊成。」

「跑得好累，雖然有點早但是今天提早結束吧……」

「贊～成～」

兩人決定提早收工回宿舍休息，打電話問待在宿舍的都韓勢和崔秉燦有沒有什麼想吃的，等會買回去給他們。

「愛麗絲～掰掰～」

「明天見～」

「到現在為止是VICTON的……」

「SUB！」

「SIK！」

「謝謝大家～」

**[昇植]＞.•**

**愛麗絲💛💙今天過得怎麼樣呢？我們會在團綜播出後每天像這樣輪流發官咖來跟大家聊天的哦。投下今日份的照片～明天也Fighting！**

  
  
  
  
  


**[鄭秀彬低頭吃拉麵.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬和路人的狗狗合照.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬低頭吃壽司.jpg]**

**[流汗的經紀人.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬喝拉麵的湯.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬躺在野餐布上的合照.jpg]**


End file.
